The use is known and increasingly more widespread of electrically propelled vehicles.
In particular, the use is increasingly more common of pedal-assisted electric bikes, i.e., bikes wherein to the propelling action of the user is added that of an electric motor.
It is known that such electric bikes have a specific electric battery, usually located on the frame in correspondence to the saddle pillar or in correspondence to the lower tube.
The battery is connected to an electric motor, which is commonly integrated on the axis of one of the two wheels or is placed axial to the pedals.
Furthermore, from document nr. WO2011/083361 A1 an electric battery is known for vehicles having an electric charge storage battery and electronic processing means suitable for managing and controlling the use and condition of the battery itself.
In particular, the battery according to such document has a single container enclosing the storage battery and the electronic processing means and can be used to manage the free loan of the battery itself or to detect anomalous situations such as theft or unauthorised use.
The known batteries however are susceptible to further improvement.
The need is consequently felt to conceive increasingly more effective instruments able to limit or in any case detect anomalous situations such as theft or unauthorised use of the electric vehicle or even of the electric battery only.